


Obligatory College AU

by hnycks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rhodey is basically Tony's mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnycks/pseuds/hnycks
Summary: First part in this au, wasn't thinking i'd keep going but i already have more parts.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey Steph, did you hear about the assistant teaching position for Dr. Danvors? She's one of the astronomy professors?" Tony asked carefully, aware that his best friend was overworked and exhausted. 

"I heard something about it, I don't think I'll be able to do it though." Stephen's head fell into his arms on the desk where he was studying. He only got off work an hour ago. He was barely home anymore, stretched thin between studying pre-med, working at a telecom center, and trying to make time for Tony. 

"Well I was thinking about applying for Dr. Fury's assistant position. You know they work together a lot, so we could see each other more, and it pays better than your job now. You don't have to, I'm just trying to look out for you." at that last word, Tony touched Stephen's arm gently. 

Stephen brought up his head and looked at his roommate and friend. They'd known each other for three years, and he'd loved him for most of that. And although he hadn't brought back a girl in over a month, Stephen couldn't help but feel like Tony just didn't see him that way. He'd accepted it, and he promised himself to provide whatever Tony wanted from him. He slid out of his chair to sit closer together. 

"You already have the application form for me, don't you?" he already knew the answer before he finished. Of course, Tony would, he knew how Stephen couldn't resist the study of space. Even though the concept scared Tony a little. 

"I do, mine too."

"I'll apply when we wake up, I'm just really tired right now." his eyelids felt so heavy he almost thought they'd never open again. Through his groggy haze, he thought he felt Tony pull him down to lay on his bed. 

°°°°°°°°°°

Tony woke up first, soft black hair tickling his nose. He noted that his leg was wrapped around his best friend's waist. If he had any sign that he was gay, he'd make a move. But until then all he had were hopes. 

He felt Stephen's chest flutter under his arm, so he slowly unwrapped his leg. Trying very carefully not to fully wake him, he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. 

Moments later Stephen was awake, and he slipped from the bed to get dressed. He watched Tony as he buttoned his shirt. Still asleep, his face was relaxed and he had a soft smile on his lips. Stephen grabbed the application from last night and quickly filled it out. 

Right before he left the room, he bent down next to his friend and gave him a light kiss. Then he left as quietly as he could. 

Tony jumped up as soon as the door closed. He brought his blanket to his chest, and he ran his finger across his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen sat on the end of his bed, studying chemistry with his back to the door. He had a bowl of chocolate chips in his lap and was trying his hardest to keep his attention on his work. Tony left to take his shower 10 minutes ago. That means that he only has maybe 5 minutes until Tony strolls back in. All dewy and clean, and his hair makes him look so hot when it's wet. 

Chemistry forgotten, Stephen grabbed his journal from under his pillow. Tony had given it to him months ago, said it matched his aesthetic. So far it was filled with sketches of trees, anatomical diagrams, and his ridiculously attractive roommate. He started a new page, drawing what he could see around him. 

"Is that my bed?" Stephen snapped the book shut, he shoved it under his pillow quick before answering his friend. 

"Just a drawing of our room, something to distract from this homework." Tony's arm snuck under Stephens toward his lap. 

"I can think of a better distraction," Tony smirked as he swiped a handful of chocolate chips. "You and me going shopping. I want to get a little plant." 

Stephen was torn between his own filthy thoughts, and how adorable the proposal was. For all his swagger, the genius playboy was actually quite soft. Stephen ate a couple more pieces of chocolate while he fought the blush off his cheeks. 

"Sounds good, we should probably get changed though. I won't wear my robe out, and I'm not leaving with you naked." he set his stuff on his desk as he went to his dresser. 

"If that's what you really want Stephanie, then I suppose I could put some pants on" Tony threw his towel in the hamper while Stephens back was turned. 

"And a shirt-" Stephen tossed out, though it lost its bite when he saw his roommate. Tony was standing at his dresser, completely naked. Who the hell gave him the right to look that good? He tried to keep his eyes away, but honestly he was only human. He pulled his own clothes on and sat on the end of his bed, he'd glued his eyes to their door. His earlier blush was furiously returning. 

"Ok, I'm ready if you are." Tony was smirking as he walked out the door, sans jacket even though it's almost winter. Stephen grabbed his own extra one and handed it to Tony as he locked their door. 

Somewhere between their dorm and the flower shop they found themselves in, Tony's arm found itself linked with Stephen's. Not that he minded, he loved how affectionate Tony was. He just wanted a different type of affection that Tony was offering. He was content though. To see his roommate light up at how cute the plants were. He loved the way Tony spoke to the plants, telling them how cute they are and how beautiful they look. 

Stephen saw an air plant in a red hanging pendant. Technically it was two plants, but their roots intertwined to stay on the wire frame. He picked it up to show Tony. 

"It's perfect! Look he even has a little roommate, we have to get him." he immediately took the pot. 

"Him?"

"Yes him, and you've got to accept that. This is basically our child now." He was glad he'd reached the cashier before his mind could run away with those implications.


End file.
